Legend: Heroes of Light (Book 1)
by Dragonborn Rhodes XII
Summary: Ty Rhodes life sucked but that all changed when he was killed by an unknown creature but that was during the golden age centuries ago! Now watch as him and his new friends Genesis the Exo Titan and Lin the Awoken Warlockchange the world and become heroes of Light. Starts from prologue of the game all the way to the house of wolves DLC. AwokenxQueen, HumanxAwoken, and ExoXStranger
1. Chapter 1: What the Hell? (Prologue)

Legend: Heroes of Light

"Will it fly", Person talking

 ** _It's the Hive", Ghost talking_**

 _"Man he's crazy", Person Thinking_

* * *

COSMODRONE  
OLD RUSSIA, EARTH

-Ghost P.O.V-

I was flying through the ruins of the cosmodrone to find the guardian I've spent hours trying to find. _**"Ouch"**_ , I said feeling sorry for the man/woman who died there, but I kept on my search until...

 _ **"Is it possible?", I say trying to keep my excitement from bursting out of my flying body. I scan the body of my hopefully future partner and see it is him. "There you are."**_

-Ty P.O.V-

All I could see was darkness ever since I died, but there was a light calling me it felt warm it was bright and calm I reached out to touch it, I felt like I was being called to it drawn to it you could say. I started to hear something talk.

 _ **"Gaurdian...Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!", The flying Rubiks cube said, "It worked... you're alive!"**_

 _ **"You don't know how long I've been looking for you."**_

"What the hell!?", I scream, "who are you...what are you?"

 _ **"I'm a ghost. Actually, now I'm your ghost. And you...well, you've been dead a long time. So, you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand.", Ghost says.**_

There is a loud roar that could be heard from the distance.

 _ **"This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here.", Ghost claims, "I have to get you to the city."**_

"Hold still was all ghost said as he flew in my head. Well he was right I don't understand all this and I feel out of place.

We ran to the the building in hopes of getting out of the open where we could be easily killed.

 _ **"Shhhh...they're right above us.", Ghost says as we make it to an open area in the factory, "Fallen thrive in the dark we don't, We need more light. I'll be back.**_

"Ghost was busy turning on the lights for us to see, but I had a guy feeling that something was about to go down. I see a gun on the other side of the gate and knew that would be my weapon to get out of here.

 _ **"They're coming for us!", Ghost yells.**_

I run for the rifle in hopes to grab it and pick it up, I hear ghost say, _**"I hope you know how to use that."**_ , at that moment ghost done fucked up I was going off on him in my mind yelling at him telling him if he can shoot then he can get us out of here while I turn the lights on and hack everything. After the temper tantrum I started to fire shot after shot fallen and shanks fell before me. We found a big old corridor and ran down the hall where you could see trip mines, it took little to no effort to avoid them. We walked down the hallway where a hole could be seen, as I crossed a Fallen Dreg landed on top of me where I shoved a knife in its head. After a couple more rooms we made it outside the wall, I nearly cried fallen ships were coming out of the air.

 ** _'Fallen ships this close to the surface?! Move!" Ghost yelled,_** and I did as I was told even though I was a little pissed off with the orders.

 _ **"There's the ship clear them out!", Ghost ordered which started to piss me off but I let it go and did my job.**_

I picked them off one by one until there was just me and a fallen captain.

"You sir are one ugly motherfucker I did your squad a favor", I say with a smirk on my face.

"Glaghdksjfjsishtjd", The captain scream as if he was saying, "I'm going to beat the shit out of you Guardian trash."

I took out my knife and he threw his gun a way confident he would win. Dumb? Yes. Do I care? Hell no! Strike over strike all he could do was block and dodge as I stayed on the offensive, until he made the wrong move and got his heart pierced, he looked me in the eye and gave me the flipped me off. A tick mark so big could be seen coming from inside my helmet.

 _ **"Well that was..interesting.", Ghost says with a surprising tone of voice, "I'm bringing you in!".**_

"I hear a growl coming from behind and I reach for my gun as i see a big Fallen Captain, I readied my weapon to fire but was transwarped to my ship.

" _ **We'll come back when you're ready, but for now our top priority is to get you to the tower.", Ghost says.**_

"Alright I hear you...partner.", I say excited for the new adventures to come.

"Unknown to them a certain awoken female was watching from a distance in surprise. _"Interesting little hunter we have here."_ , She thought before transwarping back to her ship.

* * *

-Scene Change-

Our Ship was flying through the mountains I was silently praying for us to live, the ship started to shake due to a thunderstorm, Then i saw a bright light coming through the clouds, going through i see a big white ball floating over the city.

"Wow it's beautiful." I exclaimed, "So...where do we land?"

 _ **"We don't land the ship here I'll transwarp you out then Ill park it in the hangar.", Ghost said.**_

The ship pulls over a ledge and teleports me on the ground then flies away.

 _ **'Welcome to the last safe City on Earth-the only place the traveler can still protect.", Ghost said as we over-look the city, "It took centuries to build. Now... we're counting every day it stands.**_

 _ **"And this Tower is where the Guardians live."**_

 _"Now to get some new armor and weapons", I thought before walking to the Hunter Vangaurd Cayde-6_

* * *

A/N: flames are welcome but keep in mind this is my first story. Also check out shadow knight destroyer's stories he helped give me some ideas for the story so most of the credit goes to him pairings will come soon not going to announce yet. This story was Redone **6/11/15 6:07 P.M. Also please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bombed and Stranger

Legend: Heroes of Light

* * *

"Who's he?" Person talking

 ** _"I don't trust her", Ghost talking_**

 _"She's beautiful", Person thinking_

There is a poll on my profile on if I should add that second awoken for the queen.

* * *

-2 Months After Ty's Arrival-

Shores of Time

MAAT MONS, VENUS

-Genesis P.O.V-

The team and me were flying down to Venus too prepare for the upcoming capture the flag match. I'll admit it I was a bit scared by the other team their guns were intimidating. I've only done the crucible six times and I still haven't gotten used to the disintegrating fusion rifle especially the arc types they sting like a bitch, it hurts more than sticking a fork in a power outlet.

 _ **"Why are you so nervous? Just use a shotgun or a fusion rifle you'll be fine." Ghost said trying to shake my intimidating feeling, "I believe in you Gen you can do this I didn't choose you for my guardian for nothing.**_

My feeling was starting to go away as I felt at peace now that Ghost lightened the mood; he always has a way to make me feel better.

"Thanks Ghost you always know what to say man." I said with a grateful tone, " you said a shotgun or a fusion rifle right?"

 ** _"Yes I did, but I think a fusion rifle will be good during this battle." Ghost suggests, "Also since you can use your Fists of Havoc I say stay mid-ranged, then use the Fists for close range when they're bunched up."_**

"Sounds like a plan." I say as I hear the buzzer signaling the game has begun.

I run out in the open until I make it to a room and crouch to hide myself from the radar. A person runs past me and I charge and shoot disintegrating the body from existence or for until he respawns, gunshots could be heard in the distance as I check the score, 1500 to my team and 2000 to theirs coming back from this will take a miracle.

Kill after kill I just kept going. Fusion rifles maybe hard to use due to the charge up, but it makes up for the close to mid range damage.

That's when I saw a Warlock hovering in the air with a Nova Bomb.

"Eat this titan!" the void user said.

"OH SHI-..." The sentence was never finished due to getting bombed.

Score Alpha Team: 5600

Score Bravo Team: 6500

"Okay guys here we go, we can do this I believe in us!" The leader said trying to rally the team.

The timer said we had 5 minutes and 30 seconds left it time was ticking fast.

I had to make every shot count if we want to at least have a chance to comeback. Shots could be heard throughout the map as i kept firing the fusion rifle and replenish the ammo. I saw them bunch up and saw this was my chance I charged arc lightning in my hands to prepare the Fists of Havoc. The team was watching my back as I went, it was like they knew what i was going to do. I charged up to the bunched up team and unleashed havoc, an explosion and screams could be heard.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

The game was over I looked down thinking we lost, but our team cheered and chanted my name.

GENESIS GENESIS GENESIS.

I was overwhelmed and hoisted hoisted up by my team even the enemy team congratulated me, it was the best crucible game I ever had in my time as a rewards were perfect i got a Blue hand cannon called: The Game Changer.

* * *

-Scene change-

I went to my quarters to get some rest when i noticed a distortion in the air I pulled out my gun and pointed.

"Show yourself!" I yelled

"Oh...what a smart guardian we have here." The distortion said as she turned off her cloaking device, "I thought you wouldn't see me here."

"Who are you!" I Demanded, "Why are you here?"

"My name...is not important all you need to know is I'm here to help you." She said, "Listen the Vex will be coming to turn Earth into a Machine, thus adding it to there Inter-Galactic Chain of planets they conquered."

"How can i trust you?" I asked questioningly, "And if i did do you have any coordinates or something?"

"Meet me on Venus with two Guardians preferably a Hunter and a Warlock." She instructed as she handed me the coordinates to meet her, "good-bye Guardian."

She disappeared in aFLASH of light.

 _ **"I don't trust her" Ghost said.**_

"Yeah...I know buddy but if it's too stop the Vex then I think we should take the chance." I said.

 _"She's also beautiful for an Exo", I Thought with a blush on my cheeks (1)_

I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day I was walking around the tower when I see a Human Hunter about to go into the crucible with an Awoken Warlock.

 _ **"How about them Gen?", Ghost says floating beside me, "I highly suggest taking them.**_

I think about it for awhile before coming up with my answer, "I'll ask after the match ok."

Me and Ghost walk over to join their fireteam for the Upcoming Crucible match.

* * *

 **But what he didn't know this was the future Team of Light.**

* * *

(1)The blush for the Exo is like a red glow on his cheeks unlike the humans and/or awoken their cheeks glow real like a light is inside them.

A/N: revised and new segments have been added to this chapter I multi-task with the next chapter. Also as I said in the last chapter I finally got back the Mouse and I'm now able to type full chapters every chapter will hold 1,000 words or more whatever i'm feeling.

 _ **Please Review**_

 _ **Flames Included**_


	3. Chapter 3: New friend or Love?

_Legend: Heroes of Light_

* * *

"Um...Hi" Person Talking

 ** _"Stop Blushing!", Ghost talking_**

 _"Damn...I can't move", Person thinking_

 ** _Welcome all to Chapter 3 of L:HOL I hope you like it!_**

* * *

 **-2 months after arrival-**

 _Tower_

 _LAST CITY, EARTH_

* * *

-Ty P.O.V-

Man I've been killing fallen on the Earth for about two months now and I'm bored out of my mind. I was walking to the bar and sat down on the stool to order a burger and a coke, that was when I spotted the most beautiful awoken I've ever seen. I felt my cheeks heat up and I quickly turned away.

 _ **Ghost was getting irritated, "God Damn it Ty stop blushing."**_

 _ **"Why are you acting like this now?"**_

 _"Leave me alone you fucking Rubiks cube!" Ty screams in his head, "Until you find something that beautiful don't talk shit!"_

 ** _"You know thats why that Warlock has been trying to get your attention for about 5 minutes now!" Ghost responded._**

Realizing who was sitting next to me i got out of my petty argument with ghost and turned my attention to her.

"Um...excuse me are you there?" She asked, "Hello?"

"Oh...Sorry I was lost in thought, My name is Ty." I said as Introduced myself.

"My name is Liyette, but my friends call me 'Lin'." She said with a smile and her hand held out for a shake.

I was skeptical at first, but when i saw that smile I felt happy and calm like when I first woke up two months ago, I shook the hand and gave a smile of my own.

"Shall we eat? I'm a bit hungry." She asked, "Also what is your Class?"

"Oh I'm a Hunter, but also a Bladedancer." I replied, "What's yours?

"A Warlock, but also a Sunsinger. Say...Do you want to do the Crucible with me?" Lin asked with an almost silent tone, "I mean...you don't have to."

"Yes! I-I mean yeah sure sounds fun.' I replied with happiness.

"Okay meet at back here at seven!" Lin Instructed as she started to walk away.

"This is almost like a date." I murmured

"What was that?" she asked.

"N-Nothing J-Just talking to myself" I stuttered.

"Um..okay bye!" She said walking away.

I sighed and mentally hit myself for speaking, " _Man I should really watch what I say, that was too close."_

 ** _'Wow Ty that was smooth...Real smooth..." Ghost said with a smug tone, "She almost got you there."_**

"Fuck you man" I replied.

 _ **"Well good luck in there man you haven't really gone in there before, mainly because you were being a PUSSY." Ghost stated. (1)**_

"Whatever man let's just go and practice!" I said with a pissed of tone.

Oh but what Ty didn't know he was going to get his ass kicked mercilessly in the Crucible, only time will tell with how much skill he will show.

* * *

-Scene Change- _(BACK AT THE BAR 7:00)_

* * *

 _"Where is she?" I thought._

I hear a heavy breathing from coming behind me and turn around only to see Lin slouched over with her hands on her knee breathing hard, I can only tell she ran here.

"S-Sorry, I went on a quick mission but it took longer than I expected." Lin stated. (2)

"That's okay, shall we go now?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go." She said as they started waling to the plaza.

"So...what will we be playing today?" I asked out of the blue in hopes to start a conversation.

"We will be playing Control." She replied.

Ghost appeared right beside me and decided to introduce himself.

 _ **"Hello miss I am Ty's Partner Ghost or as Ty likes to call me G."**_ Ghost said as he looks at me with what I think is a grin. Do Ghosts have grins? (3)

"Damn you Ghost I'm gonna kick your ass after this is over." I murmured.

 ** _"Well I'm going back to Ty's helmet, bye!"_** Ghost said.

"Your Ghost seems nice." Lin stated with a small chuckle.

"He's a dick if you know him like me." I said with slight annoyance at Ghost.

I catch an eye at an Exo who has the build of a titan, maybe we could team up with him three different classes and races we could probably dominate the competition.

"Well Let's go Lin!" I scream with excitement, "I got a plan I'll tell after we get there okay."

 _ **"Oh no he has a plan were doomed!"**_ Ghost remarked in my head.

"Fuck you Ghost don't make me come in there!" I yelled in my head.

"Okay Ty let's go!" Lin said as she grabbed my hand and we ran to the sign up sheet.

* * *

(1): Ghost will have a personality that is almost the same as Ty himself when he wants to tease Ty or call him out on his own shortcomings.

(2): I will probably make a one-shot later on her mission and why she took so long.

(3): For now I'm gonna give the Ghosts visual display of a grin, just in-case if you guys don't get it.

A/N: This chapter is how I'll introduce the three characters with each other, but keep in mind that an unknown awoken has been watching Ty for 2 months every now and then to keep up with how he's doing, Which what awoken will be a love rival with Lin for Ty. In the next chapter she will start to show interest on Ty (wink-wink). the next chapter will be from her P.O.V on how the crucible match will be planned out, the chapter after that will be the the crucible and Genesis asking them to join him on venus, which the vanguard will report a problem and all three of them will go to the moon to settle a problem on the moon. No Spoilers.

 **Please Review**

 **Flames Accepted**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

_Legend: Heroes of Light_

"Nice job!" Person Talking

 _ **"On your left!" Ghost Talking**_

 _"Should I ask Ty?" Person Thinking_

 **Yo everyone welcome to chapter 4: The Plan. Hope you like it!**

* * *

-Lin P.O.V-

* * *

RUSTED LANDS

EASTERN FLOOD ZONE, EARTH

* * *

Man was I excited to play in the crucible today with my new friend Ty, when I asked him to join me in crucible he seemed to be a little scared to do it, but he accepted it regardless. I actually met his Ghost or G as Ty likes to call him, he seemed like a nice little thing but Ty said he was a 'dick' as he would say it and often likes to tease him about things not even I'm sure about. The crucible was about to be dominated with me and Ty working together, we might not know each other's skills but that made it all the more exciting and makes me want to work with him more, I mean I'm a Sunsinger and he's a Bladedancer that's arc and flames we could do this I know we can.

I looked over to him and said, "Hey Ty you ready for this? And can you tell me this plan you got?"

"Yeah of course I'm ready, but the plan will take me, you, and that Exo titan over there." He said as he pointed over to the exo.

"Oh him?" I asked, "what does he need to do?"

"Let's wait until we get in the game." He answered, "by then we will have the plan set up."

That's when all the ships started to dip down to the earth, Me, Ty, and the Exo were the first to land on the twilight gap.

"Hey you the Exo!" I heard Ty say, "Can you come here?"

The Exo started to come over with his gun on his back.

"Yeah what's up?" The Exo said.

"I have a plan and I need you to be in it along with us, also my name is Ty and this is Liyette Liyette but she likes to be called 'Lin'." Ty told the Exo.

"Oh well the name is Genesis nice to meet you Ty and Lin." Genesis responded, "So what's the plan?"

"Well I need you Gen to be a Defender so we can have a shield from enemy gunshots and/or their super attacks. Lin I need you to be a Sunsinger so that if you die you can resurrect yourself and I need you in Gen's Shield just in-case if me or him die so you can turn the tides on them just in-case we get overwhelmed. I will be a Bladedancer so I will be in the front of us taking the battle to them, with my Invisibility I'll be able to sneak past their defenses and take them out making you guys move up. We need time to charge up our Super Abilities in order for this to work, we need to be close together for this to work so we stay together and take them out." Ty informed us, "The enemy has about two hunters, two warlocks, and one Titan, while our team has one hunter, three warlocks, and two titans.

 _"Wow Ty I never expected you to come up with a plan with little information on our enemies, it's kind of attractive." I thought and felt my cheeks heat up under my helmet, "w-wait where did that come from...I don't mean it me and him just became friends there is no way I'm starting to have these feelings, they mean nothing it was just a thought forget about it."_

"Ok I hear you Ty, if we can pull this off I will tell both of you something I need your help with." Genesis said.

"So once the match starts which way do we go? There's like four ways we could go." I asked.

"Can you tell me what ways there are?" He replied, "If i can get at least a mental image on which ways there are i can figure out which way to go."

I sighed and said, "The first is the one far left where it leads to the B flag, the second is the middle left where it leads to the Ruins of a castle where B flag will be, The Third is middle right which will take us between B flag or C flag, which is the the hardest to capture because it's that team's main flag, and last but not least the far right side, which will take us straight to the C flag."

"Okay I got it, we go to the far left and wait for our enemies as soon as they try to capture C flag." Ty told, "we then move to the back of the B flag to capture it, then we move to the back of the C flag and attack from behind and capture it."

"You guys know what to do?"

"Yeah!" Me and Genesis reply at the same time.

"Alright stay close together." Ty Instructed

We all got into position and waited for the match to start, and i sat there worried the plan wouldn't work.

I look over to Ty and ask, "Hey Ty will this plan work?

"Yes I believe it will, if we pull it of correctly." He replied, "You seem worried."

"Listen Lin I believe we can do this. I believe YOU can do this don't worry yourself the plan won't work we may not have known each other very long, but I know we can pull this off." He said and grabbed my hand in reassurance.

I blushed at the contact and felt relieved at the reassurance he gave me, and I looked forward and breathed in and out to calm my self.

There was a loud beep indicating that the match has begun.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4 of L:HoL the next chapter will probably be uploaded tomorrow or later today who knows, but I hope you guys are catching on to Lin starting to show a bit of an interest in Ty which will start to be a crush and a little of jealousy of our mystery awoken on venus when they meet with the Exo stranger. Next chapter 5: The Start of Team Light.**

 **Please Review**

 **Flames Accepted**


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning of Team HoL

_Legend: Heroes of Light_

"Great Job!" Person Talking

 ** _"Nice Job Lin!" Ghost Talking_**

 _"Ty looks so attractive..." Person Thinking_

" **Five minutes remaining." Announcer talking**

 **"Weapon" Weapon Name**

 ** _Hello readers and welcome back to L: HoL Chapter 5: Beginning of Team Light_**

* * *

-Lin P.O.V-

* * *

RUSTED LANDS

EASTERN FLOOD ZONE, EARTH

* * *

 **"Capture all Zones"**

The moment the match started the plan came into play Me, Ty, and Genesis ran to the far left and waited for the enemies to move to B flag so we can pick them off, the first five came out and I used my sniper to hit take them out. Our other team members captured the flag, while the enemy team took the A flag we went back there to take care of them.

"There!" Ty pointed at a corner where an enemy hunter was staying.

Genesis took the shot with his Hand-Cannon 'The Game Changer, it took him three shots to bring him down but i don't care as long as we can capture the flags I'm happy.

"I see one I'll get him." Ty said as he turned invisible and killed the dude with a knife to the back of the head, "Okay let's go take C flag!"

 _"Man Ty looks so attractive..." I thought with a blush creeping in my helmet, "NO I can't be having these thoughts about him we're only friends maybe when we get to know each other better."_

 ** _"Wow Lin having a crush on a fellow guardian who would've thought" Ghost said with a grin._**

 _"Please Ginny don't do this now." I pleaded in my mind. (1)_

 ** _"Don't worry Lin I won't...at least not now maybe later."_**

I was brought out of thought by an enemy titan.

"Hey you three I'm gonna take care of you right now!" The titan screamed as he readied the arc in his hands.

"I got this guys!" Ty says as he takes out his knife and charges it with arc.

I watched in awe seeing Ty charge up to the titan in almost blinding speed and take him out in mere seconds as the titan disintegrates with arc lightning covering his body.

 _"Wow..." I thought._

"Nice one Ty!" Genesis said.

I see a warlock in the distance aiming for Ty, I aim and take the shot killing the sniping warlock.

 _ **"Nice shot Lin!" Ginny said.**_

"Thanks Lin!" Ty said thankfully.

I blushed at the praise and turn around to took a look at the score, 5500 (us) to 4600 (them).

I turn around to face the boys and inform, "Okay boys we're in the lead by nine-hundred points we keep this up we'll win in no time!"

Ty started jumping "Yeah we're doing it!"

"I gotta admit it Ty that was a good plan you came up with!" Genesis said.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys you know."

"Hang on boys we still have 4500 more points to go." I said.

We ran to the C flag to go capture it, and saw two enemies coming straight for us, a Hunter and Warlock.

"Ty, Hunter straight ahead!" I yelled.

Ty nodded and shot toward the hunter, but missed most of the shots and cursed under his breath. Ty used his arc blade to get through him while I shot down the Warlock

"Hey Gen could you get in-front?" Ty asked. "We need you for the shield."

"Yeah sure man I got you." Genesis replied.

"I see one!" I said as I shoot at the enemy guardian.

"Nice!" Ty exclaimed.

I started to get a feeling like something was aim for us, I turn around and see a warlock aiming his Void bomb at us.

I turned to Genesis and yelled, "Genesis pop a shield! We got a Warlock aiming his Void Bomb at us!"

Genesis popped a shield down as the Void bomb almost hit us a few seconds later.

"Nice timing Gen" I said, "Although I'm kinda sure that people will be guarding C flag."

"Let's go and take them out then capture C flag then!" Ty said excitedly.

"Let me check the score then." I say as I check the score.

 _"7600 (us) to 7100 (them) we gotta do this faster!" I thought._

"Okay we got 7600 and they have 7100, we could end this quick." I told them."

"Alright let's go then." Ty said, "We have to end this quickly."

We all ran towards C flag for the capture and hopefully get enough points to win the game.

* * *

-Ty P.O.V-

* * *

Man the way we worked as a team felt like we could do anything, Genesis was awesome with the way he pulled of the shield at the right second, he would make a great friend and rival. Lin was doing great with the way she can point out enemies and snipe them out of there hiding spots, she looked so beautiful in and out of combat, but I'm getting of topic we have about five minutes before the match ends and I want to win by getting the max score.

 ** _"Well Ty I was surprised with this plan you came up with on your own, I mean you're kinda retarded and you don't really know anything." Ghost said with a triumphant grin._**

 _"Damn you G after this is over I'm going in there and kicking your ass!" I yelled in my mind._

 ** _"You can't because you're a PUSSY!" Ghost remarked._**

 _"You Bastard I'll kick your ass three times as hard!" I thought angrily, "Get out here and we can settle this once and for all Dickhead!"_

 ** _"Alright, if you want to get your ass kicked that badly I got you fam!" Ghost replied._**

 _"I'll show you!"_

 ** _"Please you're not even good enough for that awoken female." Ghost said and smirked._**

 _"Shut up I don't think I feel that way yet!" I thought._

 _ **"Whatever lover-boy." Ghost remarked.**_

A tic mark could be seen from outside the helmet.

"Hey Ty you good man? Genesis asked, "You look angry."

"Yeah I'm fine just keep going." I lied.

"You sure you're okay Ty?" Lin asked worried for him.

"Yeah I'm fine let's just end this game already." I answered.

"Also guy we got three minutes so we should use our supers." I Informed.

"Alright let me switch from defense to offense

 **"Two minutes remaining"**

"OH SHIT! GO!" I screamed as we all sprinted to the C flag.

We all used our supers, Genesis hit two of them with his Fists of Havoc, I hit three with my arc blade, and Lin hit one with her solar grenade. We all started to capture the flag with only fifteen seconds remaining.

"ALMOST THERE!" I screamed as the flag was 97 percent captured.

BZZZZZZZZT

The game was over and I looked over to see the flag was captured and us with max score.

 **"Team Alpha has won the game by max score!"**

We all got some strange coins and motes of light, but something caught my eye. I saw three guns being issued to us three. **The Last Word** : Ty Rhodes, **Ice Breaker:** Liyette, and **Thorn:** Genesis You could see the Shit-easting grins on all of our faces it was priceless, we picked up our respective weapons and heard cheers all around us as we left the match to go back to the bar at the Tower. (2)

* * *

-Scene Change- (AT THE BAR) -Genesis P.O.V-

* * *

Man that game was awesome the best one I've ever played in. The plan by Ty was well thought out and pretty much smart, Lin was great with her sniping skill I guess thats why she got that Exotic Sniper: **Ice Breaker** , Ty was a great leader I bet he could replace the hunter vanguard Cayde-6, but there was one thing that still needed to be asked.

"So guys remember that question I told you I'll ask you if we won that game." I asked

"Yeah." They replied.

"I need you guys to come with me to Ven-" I was interrupted by The Vanguard coming in.

"Nice job in the crucible kid, that is how you show the pride of being a hunter.", Cayde-6 complimented Ty.

"The same with you Lin, although I would say it differently.", Ikora said.

"Nice job Titan I am proud of you.", Zavala said.

"We don't usually come here, but I'm gonna be straightforward we got a mission for you on the moon do you three accept?", Cayde-6 said.

The three of us looked at each other.

"Yes we accept the mission.", We replied.

"Good you leave tomorrow." Cayde-6 said as the three vanguards left the bar.

After they left there was a long silence before Ty broke it.

"Well that was...unexpected" Ty said.

"Yeah..." Lin said

"I'll just tell you guys the question after this mission okay." I told them with a sigh.

"Alright, but for now lets just enjoy win and relax a little before the mission starts." Lin says.

"I'm in." I said

"Same here." Ty added.

The rest of the day we talked about our thoughts on the match until...

"Wait guys we need a Team name!" Ty yells.

"Team Guardians?" I asked.

"No" Ty replied.

"Team Travelers?" Lin asked.

"Nah" Ty replied.

"Team Heroes? I asked again.

"Nope" Ty replied.

"Team Light?" Lin Tried again.

"How about Team HoL?" Ty asked

"What does HoL stand for?" Lin and I asked.

"Heroes of Light!" Ty yelled

"I like it!" I say.

"Me too" Lin says.

* * *

From that day forward we were known as Team HoL or 'Heroes of Light'.

* * *

(1) I'm gonna give the Team their own nicknames fro there ghosts.

(2) The reason why I gave them exotic weapons is because of the odds of the crucible if you've ever played the crucible in destiny. Personally I get pissed off from it BUT that is the only exotics they will be getting from so don't Send me PMs saying "Why did you give them exotics on their time in the crucible?!". I felt like they needed a good weapon.

A/N: Also there will be an upgrade to the misisons they will start with their second sub-class for the moon. Then on venus they will unlock their third. also the DLCs will be almost like a movie.

 _ **Please Review**_

 _ **Tell me what you think**_

 _ **Flames Accepted**_


	6. Author's Note

Story not abandoned and or forgotten I've been caught up in school and have been late on my story updates I apologize to everyone who thinks I quit this story.


End file.
